This application relates to vehicle shifters for shifting vehicle transmissions, and more particularly relates to a shifter having a shift lever selectively movable into automatic and manual shift modes through corresponding shift paths, and further, to a shifter having a shift lever position indicator for the same.
Recently, vehicle manufacturers have desired shifters that permit a vehicle driver to selectively switch between an automatic shift mode and a manual shift mode. In the automatic shift mode, the vehicle control system is configured to shift the vehicle transmission automatically based on the shift lever being moved to a given gear. Further, when the shift lever is moved to a drive position, the transmission automatically shifts between different drive gears (e.g. first, second, third, and overdrive gears) as needed for good vehicle operation. In the manual shift mode, the shift lever is initially positioned in a predetermined drive gear position, and the shift lever is moved between xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d shift positions in order to step the transmission through successive gear changes. Typically, the shifter includes a shift lever that can be moved along a first shift path having park, reverse, neutral, and drive (i.e. the automatic shift mode), and can be moved over to a second shift path having an up shift and a downshift position. In most shifters having automatic and manual modes, the first and second shift paths extend parallel each other and a transverse path connects them to form an xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d shaped pattern. However, in some such shifters, the first and second shift paths form a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped pattern.
A problem is that these shifter constructions require many additional parts and pieces, since the shift lever must be operably supported in both the automatic and manual shift modes, yet the transmission must not be mis-shifted. For example, in cable-operated shifters, a transmission cable is commonly used to shift the transmission when in the automatic shift mode. It is important that the transmission cable be immobilized or otherwise inoperative when the shift lever is in the manual shift mode so that the transmission is not accidentally shifted by the transmission cable when the xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d shift movements of the shift lever are supposed to control shifting of the transmission. Still further, the shifter configurations must allow the shift lever to be moved back and forth between the automatic and manual shift paths, but also preferably bias the shift lever into one or the other of the shift paths to assure that the shift lever is moved completely and positively into one or the other of the shift paths. It is generally not acceptable to allow the shift lever to be left in a partially engaged position. Notably, the xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d patterns require the vehicle driver to learn where the shift lever is to be moved for the automatic shift mode and for the manual shift mode. It is desirable to construct a shifter having a shift pattern that is intuitive and/or more natural. It is also important that the shifter construction maintains a position of the driver""s hand at an optimal position for shifting the shift lever so that the shift lever is easily shifted in all gear positions, and so that the shift lever is most enjoyable to shift. Notably, comfort during shifting to a vehicle driver and the xe2x80x9cfunxe2x80x9d of shifting are typically important features in vehicles that incorporate the automatic and manual shift modes, such that these are not incidental considerations.
It is also problematic to provide shift position indicators for shifters having automatic and manual shift modes. The shift position indicators must be clear, yet they must take up only a limited amount of space. Further, they must be accurate, since drivers quickly become very frustrated and imply poor quality into the entire vehicle if the shift position indicators are not easy to read or if they are poorly aligned with the gear position that they are attempting to indicate. Another problem is that they must use a minimum number of parts and components, yet they must identify the shift lever position in all possible positions.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages are desired.
In one aspect of the present invention, a shifter is provided for shifting a vehicle transmission having a plurality of gears including a plurality of drive gears, where the vehicle transmission is configured to cooperate with a vehicle control system to shift automatically between the plurality of drive gears and to shift manually between the plurality of drive gears. The shifter includes a base and a shift lever pivoted to the base for movement along a single planar shift path. The single planar shift path includes a first portion having an automatic-shift drive position and includes a second portion having a manual-shift drive position. A switch is associated with the shift lever for changing between an automatic shift mode where the first portion is operable, and a manual shift mode where the second portion is operable.
In another aspect, a shifter is provided for shifting a vehicle transmission having a plurality of gears including a plurality of drive gears, with the vehicle transmission being configured to cooperate with a vehicle control system to shift automatically between the plurality of drive gears and to shift manually between the plurality of drive gears. The shifter includes a base and a shift lever pivoted to the base for movement along a shift path between park, reverse, neutral and drive gear positions. The shift lever is further pivoted for movement from the drive gear position selectively to upshift and downshift positions, with one of the upshift and downshift positions being located on or between the reverse, neutral and drive gear positions. A switch is operably connected to the shift lever for changing from a first shift mode where the shift lever can be shifted between the park, reverse, neutral and drive gear positions, and for changing to a second shift mode where the shift lever can be manually shifted between the drive, upshift and downshift positions.
In another aspect, a shifter is provided for shifting a vehicle transmission. The shifter includes a shift lever movable between an automatic shift mode and a manual shift mode, and a shift lever position indicator including first indicia for indicating shift lever positions when in the automatic shift mode and second indicia for indicating shift lever positions when in the manual shift mode. The shift lever position indicator further includes a first polarized screen and a first polarized light source arranged to selectively illuminate the first indicia only when the shift lever is in the automatic shift mode. The shift lever position indicator further includes a second polarized screen and a second polarized light source arranged to selectively illuminate the second indicia only when the shift lever is in the manual shift mode.
In another aspect, a shifter is provided for shifting a vehicle transmission having a plurality of gears including a plurality of drive gears, with the vehicle transmission being configured to cooperate with a vehicle control system to shift automatically between the plurality of drive gears and to shift manually between the plurality of drive gears. The shifter includes a base and a shift lever assembly pivoted to the base for movement between an automatic-shift mode and a manual-shift mode. The shift lever assembly includes a lever section pivoted to the base for pivoting movement both while in the automatic-shift mode and while in the manual-shift mode. The shifter further includes a transmission-cable-connected section pivoted for pivoting movement while in the automatic-shift mode but not for movement while in the manual-shift mode. The shifter still further includes an electrical device configured to fix the transmission-cable-connected section to the lever section for movement with the lever section when in the automatic-shift mode, but configured to fix the transmission-cable-connected section to the base when in the manual-shift mode. A switch is operably connected to the electrical device to selectively operate the electrical device.
In another aspect, a shifter for shifting a vehicle transmission includes a shift lever movable between an automatic shift mode and a manual shift mode. The shifter further includes a shift lever position indicator with indicia for indicating shift lever positions when in one of the automatic and manual shift modes. The shift lever position indicator further includes a polarized screen and a polarized light source arranged and controlled to selectively operate and illuminate the indicia only when the shift lever is in the one shift mode.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood an appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.